Fushigiheart
Fushigiheart (translation: Mysteryheart) is a big, mysterious, fluffy, calm, wiry, sarcastic, witty, long-haired, muscular, long-limbed, broad-shouldered, stocky, agile, quick, sturdy, pink, purple, gray, brown, white, red, black, and aqua patched tabby she-cat with large ginger paws, ears, and muzzle, a green tail tip, a blue chest, large, muscular, feathery aqua wings, and mysterious, glowing, intense, brilliant aqua eyes that emanate an air of sarcasm. She is a warrior of DawnClan, and is half-CloudClan and half-MysticClan. She and her siblings are also part of The 2nd Generation Prophecy. Other than being able to fly, she can control cats' minds and has telekenisis. She is also a member of The 3rd Generation Prophecy. History Fushigi is born to Cloudchase of CloudClan and Tigerstrike of MysticClan with eight siblings, Keimei, Hayai, Senkou, Chiri, Kuro, Crookshanks, Fang, and Therese. Unknown to her, she had one other sibling, a rogue named Buckbeak. She, Keimei, Hayai, Senkou, Chiri, and Kuro are sent to live as loners, while Crookshanks, Fang, and Therese are sent to be kittypets. She is later discovered by Fernfrost, Scarnose, and Sprinkledream during the Greatest Battle. She is taken in by Fernfrost, Mudpad, and Burrkit. She is named an apprentice, Fushigipaw, with her mentor being Mysticdawn, another prophecy cat. She is later seen talking with Keimeipaw, Mysticdawn, and Senkoupaw about the mysterious dreams from StarClan that they recieved. She is made a warrior, Fushigiheart, along with her siblings: Keimeiflight, Hayaifeather, Senkoulight, Chiribirch, and Kuroblade. She recieves her first aprpentice, Lotuspaw. She is later seen following Phoenixfeather through the air while they try to find more prophecy cats. She was enjoying her flight until she crashed into a tree and fell in front of Phoenixfeather, who wondered why she was there. Her apprentice becomes a warrior, Lotusblossom. She becomes a Star Cat with her siblings, Mysticdawn, Morningfire, and Softheart. When the cats are warning the Clans, she and Kuroblade take WingClan and CloudClan. She is seen fighting off Bellsong, using her Fushigi Drop to knock the she-cat out. She later discovers that Phoenixfeather forgave her, since she wasn't truly evil, just willing to prove herself. During the battle, while Kuroblade is becoming a demon, she and Chiribirch stay by his side until he is absorbed by Darkfire. She gives her energy to Starlitdawn and passes out, barely clinging to her live. It is the memory of Phantomsoul that keeps her clinging to her life. After the battle, she watches Powderfleck and Kuroblade express their love for each other. She takes a hunting partrol near the WingClan border with Keimeiflight, Morningfire, and Zoey. The purpose of it was to try and catch a glimpse of her crush, Phantomsoul. The two secretly meet at the Dawn/Wing border and reveal their love for each other. They become mates. During the battle with the wolves, she and Kuro the wolf (really Kuroblade) fight of a young tawny wolf named Bell. Bell runs off, only to return later to some of the other cats. She, Kuroblade, and some other cats meet up with cats in the next prophecy. She is later expecting Phantomsoul's kits. Her kits are born, and she names them Cherrykit, Aquakit, Whitekit, and Goldenkit. Her kits are apprenticed. She becomes the mentor to Twisterpaw. She begins to panic when Kuroblade is covered in Bladeshark's sludge and becomes a demon again. She is proud of Goldenpaw when he envelopes his father in an illusion of a white, light gray, and light brown tabby tom with tawny wings to allow him to fight Darkfire without them (hopefully) knowing about his true identity. She later faints after hearing about Nightmareheart forcing Phoenixfeather to mate with him. Her kits are named warriors, along with her apprentice. She is later raped by Scartail and gives birth to three kits, named Plumekit, Sadekit, and Arrowkit. Personality Fushigiheart is sharp-tongued, sarcastic, and quick to react. She often uses her wits in battle, coming up with amazing strat﻿egies. She is shown to react badly to certain types of shock, either fainting, collapsing, or, if she's flying, plummeting to the ground. Powers Here are some of her Star Cat powers: *Mystery Glow: With this mysterious glow, she is untouchable by enemies. *Fushigi Drop: While in the air, her wings are flattened to her sides as she drops down 1. on an enemy, in which she afflicts severe damage, or 2. on an ally, where she gives them extra strength and/or healing. *Telepath: She and her siblings have a very strong telepathic bond with each other. *Mind Reading: She can read cats minds without anyone knowing (she looks like she's staring off into the distance) *Telekenisis: She can move different objects with her mind. She is extremely adept at this power, and makes the object invisible, so the power is unnoticed. Family Mates: : Phantomsoul - Living, member of WingClan : Scartail (formerly) - Living Kits: : Cherrysplash - Living, daughter : Aquapool - Living, member of WingClan, daughter : Whiteflick - Living, son : Goldenice - Living, member of WingClan, son : Plumekit - Living, daughter : Sadekit - Living, daughter : Arrowkit - Living, son Mother: : Cloudchase - Living, member of CloudClan Father: : Tigerstrike - Living, member of MysticClan Siblings: : Buckbeak - Living, member of PearlClan, brother : Keimeiflight - Living, sister : Hayaifeather - Living, brother : Senkoulight - Living, sister : Chiribirch - Living, brother : Kuroblade - Living, brother : Crookshanks - Living, member of TimeClan, brother : Tallowheart - Living, member of TimeClan, sister : Fangstorm - Living, member of TimeClan, brother Nieces: : Lupin/Mooneyes - Living, member of PearlClan : Hedwig/Owlfrost - Living, member of PearlClan : Twistersky - Living : Cottongale - Living : Nightningalepaw - Living, member of TimeClan Nephew: : Stornpaw - Living, member of TimeClan Trivia *Fushigi means "Mystery" in Japanese. *She and her siblings in DawnClan share a telepathic bond with each other. This is also part of the prophecy, although she is normally the only one who uses it. *It is rumored she will be NightClan medicine cat and Lavenderheart will be her apprentice. Character Pixels Quotes "Bellsong! You shall not lay a claw on my sister." -'Fushigiheart to Bellsong' Prophecy Roleplay, Darkfire battle "I-I love you, Phantomsoul." -Fushigiheart to Phantomsoul Prophecy Roleplay "Some of the cats are about to fight some of our enemies, Cherrykit." -Fushigiheart to Cherrykit Prophecy Roleplay Real Life Image ﻿ Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Rogue Category:Cats of CloudClan Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Winged Category:Half-Clan Category:Main Characters Category:Star Cat Category:Loner Category:Kits Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Cats of CloudClan Category:Cats Of MysticClan Category:Cats of Clans Category:Queen Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:DawnClan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:She-cats Category:Living Character Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Cats of GaleClan